A multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) supports two modes, namely, a multimedia broadcast service and a multicast service, and is normally propagated in a form of a broadcast-multicast single-frequency network (Multicast Broadcast Single Frequency Network, hereinafter referred to as MBSFN for short). Propagation in this form requires cells that belong to a same MBSFN area to simultaneously send an identical signal, so that a UE receiver can consider all cells within a MBSFN area as one macro equivalent cell; and therefore, the UE does not encounter inter-cell interference of neighboring cell transmission, but benefits from overlapping of signals from a plurality of cells within the same MBSFN area, thereby improving received signal quality.
In order to better implement network optimization, an MBSFN measurement parameter needs to be acquired by drive testing to configure a cell and configure a proper modulation and coding scheme (Modulation Coding Scheme, hereinafter referred to as MCS for short) for MBMS transmission, where the MBSFN measurement parameter may be an MBSFN reference signal received power (Reference Signal Receiving Power, hereinafter referred to as RSRP for short), MBSFN reference signal received quality (Reference Signal Receiving Quality, hereinafter referred to as RSRQ for short), an MBSFN channel quality indicator (CQI), or the like.
However, reporting a large number of measurement parameters increases a transmission overhead.